Country Maker
Country Maker is an episode from Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot After school, Dekisugi shows several girls including Shizuka a letter from his foreign friend who plans to visit Japan soon. The girls are excited over his appearance and ask Dekisugi to tell them when he comes to Japan. Suneo, Gian and Nobita watch the scene from nearby, and are jealous, complaining that the girls are too materialistic and that the foreigners are no good. Back home, Nobita expresses his intention of becoming a foreigner to impress the girls, which tickles Doraemon. Interested in Nobita's wish, Doraemon offers to help him become one by bringing out "Country Maker" set, which is a set of gadgets that allows the user to create his own country. He tells Nobita to paint his own flag which Nobita paints it in shape of "の" after his name and names the country "Nobita" which Doraemon expected. Doraemon then brings out two more gadgets; the Border Gate and Border Marker, which he uses to create the area for the country while reminding Nobita that the line must connect or the country will be rendered invalid. Afterwards, he gives Nobita the passport which makes him a resident of Nobita Country. Nobita goes to the open lot and shows Shizuka, Gian and Suneo that he's now a foreigner, who are not surprised at all. However, Suneo is very surprised as since Nobita is no longer a Japanese, he does not need to go to school or do homework anymore, shocking both Gian and Nobita. Excited about the good news, Nobita quickly rushes home but drops an object from his passport purse. At home, Tamako prepares to scold Nobita, who replies that he does not have to go to school anymore. When he reaches the second floor, Nobita finds that Doraemon has installed a Border Soldier Set which will chase away anyone without passports. Since Nobita has it they allows him to enter. An enraged Tamako runs upstairs to interrogate Nobita about his claim just now, but is chased off, because she tried to cross the border without a passport. Doraemon considers putting the soldiers away since their firepower is dangerous, but Nobita persuades him not to since defenders are important for his country, causing Doraemon to worry that Nobita Country might become a tyrannical country. Gian and Suneo bring the object that Nobita dropped to Dekisugi who explains that the object is a Refuge Permit which allow a refugee to escape from wars or something similar to another country. Suneo also adds that to put it simpler; it's like "escape from your own house to others", which Gian finally understands. They're stopped by Mrs. Gouda, who angrily asks Gian why he is not looking after the shop. Gian quickly flees to Nobita's house as she chases after him which Suneo comments that it is really lucky for him to not be Gian. Back at Nobita Country, Doraemon begins to complain about Nobita's laziness and naughty ambition while Nobita brings out Diplomacy Set, completes with a costume and fake mustaches along with a scroll. Dressing as a diplomat of his own country, Nobita orders Tamako to export foods from the kitchen for the three meals and snacks to his country upstairs and gives her "Nobita Bills" for the expense which somewhat terrifies her. As Nobita prepares to head upstairs, Gian rushes in through the front door and asks to hide in Nobita's room. Since Gian is in possession of the Refuge Permit, Nobita is forced to allow Gian into his country. Soon after, Mrs. Gouda comes to the house and asks Nobita for Gian, which Nobita replies that he does not know. After apologizing to Nobita for bothering, she left the house to search for her son. Upstairs, Nobita discovers that Gian has eaten all the snacks (including the portion of Doraemon), using his pillow and reading Doraemon's manga. Getting bored, Gian asks to watch TV with both Doraemon and Nobita happily replies that it's downstairs, planning to have Gian leaves the country and get caught in turn. However, Gian is smart enough to be aware of their ploy and sends Nobita to export toys from Suneo's house, which Suneo is forced to agree due to the Diplomat Scroll, while crying as he receives the "Nobita Bills", complaining that the money can't be used in real life. As all of Suneo's toys cannot be played indoors, Gian orders Doraemon and Nobita to expand the country's territory to the open lot while he supervises the work. With the expansion completed, the open lot is now part of "Gian Country" and Gian chases everyone away. As he is playing the toys, Mrs. Gouda finds him at the open lot. Gian threatens her that the area is his own country and she shouldn't dare to cross. Noticing both the borderline and the soldiers, Mrs. Gouda chooses to not cross into the area. At the same time, two workmen are assigned to fixing a manhole Doraemon unknowingly drawn the border over and pull it out, subsequently negating the borderline and retreating the Border Soldiers. Knowing that she can now cross safely, Mrs. Gouda proceeds to chase Gian around several times and out of the open lot. With the border disconnected, Nobita's Diplomat Status is also rendered invalid and an angry Tamako and Suneo proceed to chase after him for causing all the trouble. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Doraemon *Shizuka Minamoto *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Tamako Nobi *Mrs. Gouda Gadgets used *Country Maker *Take-copter Trivia *In the original manga, Gian was unaware of Nobita and Doraemon's ploy and almost got caught by Mrs. Gouda on the first floor (she's looking for him near the house at the time). Nobita didn't dress in suit as a diplomat. The part of Nobita getting chased by Tamako and Suneo is added for the anime. *The "の" as Nobita Country's flag sign would also later make an appearance in Doraemon: Nobita in Wannyan Odyssey. *This is the final Doraemon episode to be released in the 1980s. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Episodes in 1989